


Regenbogenmädchen

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Der Beziehung, die aus jenem Regenbogennachmittag entsprang, kann man keinen Namen geben."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regenbogenmädchen

**Regen**

Der Regen prasselte auf das Hogwartsgelände nieder und das stete Tröpfeln an der Fensterscheibe hätte wohl einen jeden abgelenkt, der seine Hausaufgaben mit weniger Konzentration verrichtete, als Susan Bones es tat. So erging es jedenfalls Hannah Abbott, die neben ihr saß und von der Mischung aus Regengetrommel und dem Beobachten der gleichmäßig schreibenden Hand ihrer Freundin nahezu in eine Trance versetzt wurde. Susan führte die Feder mit raschem Schwung, doch nie so hastig, dass ihr fein-säuberliches Schriftbild außer Kontrolle geriet. Wie hypnotisiert folgte Hannah der Spur aus schwarz glänzender Tinte, ohne jedoch die Worte wahrzunehmen.  
Schließlich bemerkte Susan, dass die neben ihr Sitzende ihre Arbeit unterbrochen hatte, und warf ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Mach schon weiter! Ich weiß, dass du das kannst, du bist doch nur mal wieder zu verträumt! Allerdings denke ich nicht, dass Snape das als Ausrede akzeptiert ...“  
Mit einem Seufzen nahm Hannah ihre Feder wieder auf.  
„Bei Regen kann ich mich eben besonders schlecht konzentrieren“, murmelte sie erklärend, worauf Susan, mehr zu sich selbst, flüsterte: „Blöder Regen!“  
Doch in ihrer Stimme schwang Amüsement mit.

In der folgenden Nacht konnte keine der beiden schlafen. Hannah, weil sie immer noch selig dem Prasseln lauschte – es war ein ungewöhnlich heißer Sommer und hatte lange nicht geregnet – und Susan, weil sie dem gleichmäßigen Atmen aus dem Nachbarbett zuhörte, das so anders klang, als all die Jahre zuvor.

Warum war ihr noch nie aufgefallen, wie sehr Hannah den Regen liebte?  
Vielleicht, weil vieles, das ihr nie aufgefallen war, jetzt erst den Weg in ihr Bewusstsein fand. Es war, als würde sie Hannah neu kennenlernen, dabei war gar nicht die es, die sich verändert hatte.  
Der leicht tänzelnde Schritt Hannahs, wenn sie durch den Regen über den Hof lief, fiel ihr erst jetzt auf, oder wie sie ihrem Spiegelbild in jeder Wasserpfütze zulächelte. Wieso merkte sie erst jetzt, wie der Regen das sonst ein wenig träge Mädchen mit neuem Leben zu füllen schien?  
Vielleicht, weil ihr das Gefühl, mit dem die so lebendige Hannah sie füllte, Angst machte.

Jedenfalls zunächst. Susan Bones war nicht jemand, der lange zweifelte und um den heißen Brei herumdachte, so seltsam die neuen Gefühle auch sein mochten.  
Als sich nach ein paar Tagen immer mal wieder ein Stück blauer Himmel zeigte, dem Hannah dann leicht genervte Blicke zuzuwerfen pflegte, fasste Susan einen Plan.

 

**Sonne**

Schon als sie morgens aufwachten, merkten sie, dass etwas anders war. Draußen war es ungewöhnlich still und im Zimmer irgendwie heller als in den letzten Tagen. Hannah war als erste aus ihrem Bett gestiegen und lief zum Fenster, wo sie die Vorhänge bei Seite schob. Vor ihr entfaltete sich eine sonnenbeschienene Landschaft. „Na super“, murmelte sie enttäuscht.  
Susan lächelte geheimnisvoll.

Den ganzen Tag über schleppte Hannah sich recht motzig von Raum zu Raum.  
„Es ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich Sonnenschein nicht leiden!“, erklärte sie, wie um sich für ihre schlechte Laune zu entschuldigen. „Aber dieser Sommer ist die ganze Zeit schon so grässlich heiß und unter dieser ständigen stechenden Sonne scheint alles stillzustehen.“  
Susan lächelte geheimnisvoll.

 

**Regenbogen**

Am späten Nachmittag hatten sie endlich die letzte Unterrichtsstunde hinter sich und Susan hatte Hannah dazu überreden können, wenigstens in so fern mit der Sonne Frieden zu schließen, dass sie ihre Hausaufgaben im Freien erledigen konnten.  
Den Schwarzen See hatten sie einstimmig als „zu überfüllt“ erklärt, weshalb sie sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen gesucht hatten, an dem sie an der Schlossmauer lehnen konnten.  
Susan wollte eigentlich wenigstens warten, bis sie zumindest einen Großteil ihrer Arbeiten erledigt hatten, doch als sie das Seufzen und unzufriedene Füßescharren ihrer Freundin nicht mehr aushielt, erhob sie sich. „Warte hier und pass' auf unsere Sachen auf – ich muss etwas aus dem Schlafsaal holen, das ich dir zeigen möchte!“  
Bevor Hannah auch nur zu einer Frage ansetzen konnte, war sie schon davon geeilt.

Sie trug schwer an dem roten Plastikeimer und als sie zurück kam, weiteten Hannahs Augen sich mit Erstaunen. „Was ist das denn?“  
„Regentropfen!“, erwiderte Susan stolz. „Ich habe sie für dich aufgefangen und sie dann mit einem Zauber belegt, sodass sie nicht schmelzen.“  
Hannah strahlte vor Freude. „Oh ... wow. Das ist so lieb von dir! Und was machen wir jetzt mit ihnen?“  
„Pass mal auf ... ich weiß, dass du Regen bevorzugst, aber jetzt werde ich dir zeigen, dass auch Sonnenschein seine tollen Seiten hat.“ Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Eimer und flüsterte etwas. Das Wasser begann zu schmelzen und im gleichen Augenblick in einem gesprenkelten Strahl hoch in die Luft zu steigen und in feinen Tropfen auf die beiden Mädchen nieder zu regnen.

Mit offenem Mund betrachteten Hannah und auch Susan, die die Wirkung ihres Handelns im Vorfeld unterschätzt hatte, wie sich über ihnen ein Regenbogen spannte.  
„Das ist ...“ Hannah fehlten die Worte und sie lächelte Susan nur sprachlos an.  
Stattdessen reckte sie mit geschlossenen Augen das Gesicht nach oben und genoss die erfrischende Wirkung, die die kühlen Tropfen an diesem heißen Sommertag entfalteten.

„Das ist wirklich eines der schönsten Geschenke, das ich je bekommen habe“, sagte sie ernst.  
Susan lief rot an und konnte ihr plötzlich nicht mehr in die Augen sehen.  
„Das ist doch kein Geschenk, das ist nur ein Eimer voll Wasser!“  
Als sie es wieder wagte, aufzublicken, erkannte sie am Ausdruck in Hannahs Augen, dass diese verstand – dass sie erkannt hatte, was Susan selbst erst in den letzten Tagen klar geworden war.

Plötzlich tat Hannah etwas absolut Unvorhersehbares. Sie ließ ihren Umhang von den Schultern gleiten, löste unter Susans ungläubigem Blick ihre Krawatte. Als sie dann auch noch anfing, langsam und ohne die andere aus den Augen zu lassen, die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen, dachte Susan, dass sie nun wirklich einschreiten müsse.  
„Stopp! … Ich meine ... Was machst du denn da?“, sie hob abwehrend die Hand, doch ihre Einwände klangen schwach und halbherzig.  
Oh nein, Hannah sollte nicht aufhören.  
„Es ist schon okay. Ich meine, das ist doch das, was du willst.“

Sie stand nun mit entblöstem Oberkörper vor Hannah und die hatte jetzt wirklich Schwierigkeiten, so zu tun, als würde sie nicht auf die von Tröpfchen bedeckte blasse Haut blicken, und kam sich dabei wie ein Arschloch vor.  
„Aber es ist nicht das, was _du_ willst. Ich...ich weiß doch, dass du nicht auf Frauen ... dass du keine Frauen liebst, also, jedenfalls nicht _so_.“  
Susan verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als wollte sie mit einer Abwehrhaltung die Abwehr auch in ihr Inneres projizieren, verhindern, dass sie einfach die Hände ausstreckte, und...  
Hannah lächelte und kam einen Schritt näher. „Nein, da hast du recht – aber du bist meine beste Freundin, und ich liebe dich. Auf eine beste-Freundinnen-Weise. Und wenn es irgendwen gibt, der mich zuerst ... berühren soll, dann bist du es.“  
Zuerst schlug Susan eine Hand vor den Mund, entschied sich dann, dass das viel zu erschrocken wirkte und fuhr ein wenig mit den Händen ziellos durch die Luft. Sie hasste es, in eine Situation gebracht zu werden, in der sie die Kontrolle verlor, doch nie war ihr der rote Faden schöner entglitten.  
Hannah konnte das doch nicht ernst meinen!

Doch sie meinte es ernst. Um das zu beweißen, tat sie nun einen letzten großen Schritt und schlang, wie um sie daran zu hindern, zurückzuweichen, die Arme um Susan. Ihr nackter Oberkörper presste sich gegen deren vollständig bekleideten und nach einem Moment des Zögerns wehrte sich Susan nicht mehr gegen die kribbelnde Wärme, die sie durch ihre Schuluniform zu spüren glaubte, und legte ihre Hände auf die Schulterblätter ihrer Freundin. Eine Weile standen sie einfach nur so da, fühlend, atmend, überwältigt.

Natürlich war es nicht das erste Mal, das sie sich umarmt hatten, doch war es das erste Mal, dass sich ihnen solche _Möglichkeiten_ offenbarten. Als hätte Susan während der Umarmung Hannahs entschlossene Sicherheit gespürt, trat sie nun zurück und betrachtete sie ohne Scham. Mit den Augen berührte sie jede Stelle der hellen Haut und dann auch mit den Händen. Hannah bewegte sich nicht, sie lächelte nur und genoss mit geschlossenen Augen das Gefühl von Fingern, die auf ihrer Haut die Spuren der Regentropfen verfolgten.

Der Beziehung, die aus jenem Regenbogennachmittag entsprang, kann man keinen Namen geben.  
Im Verborgenen ihres Schlafsaals, geschützt von Zaubern, die Geheimnisse versteckten, küssten sie einander und berührten einander und wenn Susan mal wieder dem ruhigen Schlafatmen der Freundin lauschte, dachte sie daran, wie es war, diesen Atem auf ihrer Haut zu spüren.  
Irgendwo zwischen dem Geruch von Hannahs Haaren und dem Gefühl ineinander verschränkter Finger hatte sie ihr Arkadien gefunden.

Es würde zu Ende gehen, irgendwann. Hannah würde einen Jungen finde, den sie liebte, und Susan würde wieder Träume erdenken, derer sie sich schuldig fühlte. Doch für das erste genossen sie das Geschenk, das sie einander machten.


End file.
